Volatile
by XMisguidedxDreamsX
Summary: Jeff hated her. Harley thinks he's a useless piece of shit. So what happens when Matt goes back on the road, leaving them alone with each other. Will they get through two days without killing one another? A three shot
1. Chapter 1

_So... this started out as an experiment... and then I got carried away and made it a three shot. Let me start by saying that I know this is a teeny bit similar to my other story "One Sided Live", but trust me, it's not going to be exactly the same. Oh, and I'm still going to be posting for "Teach Me How To Love" so don't worry. Let me know what you think of this!_

* * *

Jeff watched Beth leave the room, slamming the door so hard that it swung back open on the rebound. Running a hand through his multi-colored hair, the the Charismatic Enigma let out a frustrated sigh. She hadn't taken the news about his TNA return as well as he had hoped she would. He knew that she was ecstatic when she found out that he was not going to renew his contract with the WWE after begging him to spend more time with him and work on their already shaky relationship, but after being home for a few months, he had become stir crazy. So when Dixie offered him a negotiation on returning, he jumped headfirst at the opportunity. He knew that his girlfriend would not be happy, but a small part of him hoped she would understand. He ate, slept, and breathed wrestling. It was all he knew how to do and selfishly, he was not willing to give it up. Not even for the love of his life. And now she was gone with no hint of ever returning. Jeff knew he had once again fucked up with Beth, but he would have to put off making it up to her until after he got the ball rolling on his return.

Grabbing a few jars of "Manic Panic" and hair bleach, he made his way to his bathroom for a much needed hot shower to think

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on the porch, painting her toes a vibrant blue, Harley watched as Beth threw her things into the car and rolled he eyes. She chucked it up that Jeff had broken the news that he was going back to TNA and the brunette had not taken it well. It was just like Jeff to promise one thing and do the complete opposite just like the douchebag he was. Although Harley didn't care for Beth at all, a part of her felt bad. All she wanted was for Jeff to be around more and spend some time with her, but being a selfish prick, he was one again only thinking of himself. Serves her right. Harley thought she was only wasting her time one someone who obviously only cared about himself. Rolling her eyes at the brunette making a show of leaving, she picked up the glass of iced tea and took a hearty gulp. She had to bite back a laugh when she noticed that Beth was in the car finally with the engine running but had not moved. What, was she waiting on him to run out and beg her to stay? The bitch was dumber than she thought. The last shred of respect Harley had for her dissolved as she watched her finally back out of Matt's driveway and take off

"Later Beth" she laughed to herself.

She didn't understand why Beth stayed as long as she had. She had definitely outlasted all of the other skanks Jeff brought home on the regular basis and Harley gave credit where credit was due, but like the rest of them, she had left him high and dry. She didn't know why women flocked to Jeff in the first place. He was a weirdo. He was a selfish, self-righteous asshole who thinks he knows every damn thing, and he didn't care about how his actions reflected on the people around him. The most important person being his brother, Matt. Matt, who was his baby brother's savior. The one who cleaned up every mess Jeff made. Whether it be drugs, money, or burning his house to the ground, Matt was always there to pick up the pieces of his brother's fucked up life and pull him out out of the shithole he had managed to fall into. And she loved him for it, but not in the sense of being in love with him. In a big brother sort of way. He had taken her in after her drunken mother had put her out and she owed Matt for everything she had.

That didn't mean that she had to accept his fuck up of a brother. She and Jeff butted head from the moment they met and have been fighting like cats and dogs ever since. She couldn't stand him with a passion and everything she did pissed him off and she lived to get a rise out of him. In a way, it was her way of paying him back for the years of bullshit he put Matt through and this weekend would be no exception. Matt would be leaving to go back on the road, leaving her under Jeff's care and she was prepared to annoy him to no end.

Matt appeared on the porch, his bags in hand "Beth left huh?"

"Yup, about ten minutes ago. You should have seen her sitting in the driveway, waiting on Jeff to stop her from leaving. It was fucking pathetic"

"Language." Matt chastised, "I knew she wouldn't take it well. If Jeff thought he was going to break the news that he was leaving and she was going to turn cartwheels, he's fucking retarded"

"Language" Harley retorted "You all packed?" she asked, trying to hide the frown forming on her face. The thought of being stuck with Jeff for the weekend was making her nauseous. Sure she could tolerate him when Matt was around to stop them from ripping each other to shreds, but Matt was leaving and there would be no one around to play referee.

"Cheer up kid. I'll be back before you can miss me." He told her

She helped him load his things into the car and she couldn't help but sigh "That's just long enough for me to murder your shithead brother. Why can't I come with you? Seriously, I won't cause any trouble this time" she begged

"And have you harassing my co-workers? Not a chance Harley Quinn" he chucked, calling her by her nickname

"I'll stay at the hotel. You won't even know I'm there!"

She couldn't stay with Jeff. She would rather be cooped up in a hotel room all weekend than being stuck in the house with a man she despised even if he was Matt's brother.

"Sorry kid. Not this time" he told her, hating the way her shoulder slumped in defeat "You can survive two days without me"

"Not with _him"_ snorted, motioning towards the house

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Jeff kind of hates me and I'm not to fond of him either"

"Jeff does not hate you. He just... strongly disapprove of you being around him." he explained as best as he could.

Matt reached into his pocket and dug out a wad of cash and placed it in her hand

She looked at it incredulously a protest forming on her lips "Matt-"

"It's for food. The rest is for you. My way of making it up to you for leaving you with Jeff"

"You should know by now that I can't be bought Mr. Hardy. And handing me money won't make be think twice about killing Jeff in his sleep if he pisses me off this weekend"

"Stay out of his way and he'll do the same." He told her as he made his way up the stairs.

Jeff watched as swirls of hair dye went down the drain, deep in thought, which was interrupted by a loud banging on the bathroom door

"What?" he yelled over the water.

"I'm leaving!" Matt called

Jeff shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, knotting a towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door

Matt took in the sight of his brother's freshly bleached hair. The argument must have been worse than he thought. Jeff only dyed his hair when he wanted to cleanse his thoughts in a way and start over.

"I almost forgot what your real hair color looked like"

"You takin her with you?" Jeff asked

Matt scratched his ear "Actually she's staying."

"With Shane?" he assumed

"No" was all the older Hardy said

"No. No, absolutely not Matt." he protested

"It's just for the weekend!" Matt assured him "She won't be any trouble"

Jeff scoffed in disgust. Harley was a magnet for trouble. The five-five blonde was like his own personal hell on earth

"She's a fucking _demon,_ Matt"

"She's just a kid. Look I gave her cash and told her to stay out of your way."

The younger Hardy turned his green eyes heavenward. Harley was far from a "kid" as his brother do delicately put it. He saw the way men oogled her, how she could turn them into a blubbering mess with just a simple bat of her eyes. It was sick that a girl her age could break a man but she had learned from the best. She was indeed trailer park trash just like her whore of a mother

"Fine. Don't blame me when you come back and your house is destroyed"

"Do me a favor and don't let her leave the house on her own"

"Whatever" he replied. He knew that he had no power over Harley. His word meant nothing to her so if she wanted to leave, she would

"Seriously, if she wants to go somewhere go with her, I don't want her out on her own and-"

_"Alright_ Matt, christ" Jeff sighed

"Good. I'll see you in two days" Matt told him, retreating back down the stairs, feeling triumphant. Usually he had to pay Jeff handsomely to keep an eye on Harley and was surprised when he agreed to do it without any demands

"Later kid. Stay out of trouble" he reminded her, pulling her into a hug

"Be safe" she told him as he released her. She followed him to the door and watched as he pulled off, waving. Jeff came padding down the stairs just as she shut the door, shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans, a pack of cigarettes in hand

"Ahh, the man of the hour. Finally told Beth that you were ditching her again?"

"Fuck off _Harleen"_ he spat, heading out to the back patio

She followed him, leaning in the sliding glass door frame as he lit up, his neck to her. She noticed that the dye had been stripped from his hair, leaving it blonde, his natural color. He looked normal for once and she had to admit that she preferred his hair that was. Not that she would ever tell him that

"Why not just break up with her and put her out of her misery if you're not going to be around?"

"Because I love her, not that you would know anything about that" he said easily, taking another drag from his cigarette as he began to pace.

She watched as he turned back and forth. He finished one and immediately lit up another

"You ever heard of loving someone so much you have to let them go?" she asked

"Why do you care? It's not like it matters to you anyway" he growled at her

"I never said I did. But I am the one who has to listen to her bitch and cry when you leave. It's quite pathetic when anyone can see that you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself"

He stopped pacing and in two strides, was nose to nose with her, his green eyes blazing

"You don't know anything about mine and Beth's relationship. Much less about a relationship at all" he said, blowing smoke in her face, but she didn't back down

"Oh trust me, I know enough. I know how you men work: Satisfied that you have a woman at home waiting on you hand and foot. Who'll give you anything and every piece of them, but it's still not enough. You have to have your cake and eat it too because you know that once you enjoy a slice or two, she'll already be there to bake you another one. You _sicken_ me Jeffrey. You never realize that you fucked up until the last minute and that's when you want to fix shit"

"Sounds to me like you've been dealing with _boys_ and not men Harleen" he smirked "Your problem is you need a real man"

"Let me know when you find one" she spat viciously, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement

Jeff returned her smirk "You wouldn't know what to do with one anyway, little girl" he chucked, noting the way she seethed at him

"I've managed well enough" she retorted

"That you have. You've mastered the art of laying on your back, bravo" he applauded "You'll surpass your mother in no time"

Her small fist connected with his jaw before he could blink and his head snapped to the side. To be so small, she had the strength of any man and that particular act of violence hurt like hell, but he chucked, turning his head back to face her "You better thank your lucky stars that you're a girl because I have it in my right mind to knock you on your ass"

"Go to hell Nero" she muttered, turning on her heel and heading back into the house

Jeff took a long pull from his cigarette before putting it out with his shoe. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

* * *

_So? Yay or nay? Please let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed this! Here's the new chapter! I thought you'd like an update. Happy Valentine's day my lovelies! Drop me a review!_

* * *

Harley shut herself in her room for the rest of the evening. It was around six when she ordered a pizza and decided to watch t.v. in the den when she noticed that Jeff was nowhere to be found. His absence was not enjoyed long. He came through the door loudly, Matt's dog Lucas on his heel.

Jeff jumped over the back of the couch and helped himself to a slice of pizza

Harley rolled her eyes as he picked his feet up on Matt's coffee table

"Nice bruise" she complimented, admiring he handy work

Jeff rolled his eyes, snatching the remote from her "Cute"

She let him have the remote, pulling Lucas up onto her lap as her phone rang. It was her friend, Georgia

"Hey Georgie, what's up?"

Jeff tensed at the mention of the blonde's partner in crime. The red head was nothing but trouble. Any altercation that Harley had ever been in, believe that that little demon was right there with her

"A party huh?" Harley inquired, getting up from the couch when she noticed Jeff eavesdropping. She went upstairs to continue her conversation

"There's this party going on at a club nearby. I figured you'd be down for a little fun" Georgia told her "So get your little sexy ass dressed, I'll be there to pick you up in thirty

They said their goodbyes and Harley let out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't be trapped in the house with the demon spawn for the rest of the evening. She went into her room and started the shower before entering her walk in closet. Choosing a short little pink dress paired with a loubiton platform heels, she hopped into the shower. When she was done, she slid into a black bra and matching panties and put on her robe while she curled her blonde locks into big curls and applied some pink eye shadow and a ton of eyeliner and mascara. She was so caught up in getting dolled up that she hadn't notice Jeff leaning in her bedroom door

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" he asked. He could tell that he had scared her by the way she jumped at the sound of his voice

"Out. Now get out so I can get dressed." she told him

"You're not going anywhere. Matt told me not to let you leave the house."

"You've never listened to Matt before. Don't start now on my behalf. Now leave so I can get dressed." She repeated

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go anywhere with that slut of a friend of yours."

"Listen Nero" she said, trying to hold in her temper "Whether you like it or not, I'm going out tonight. So either your going to get the fuck out so I can finish getting dressed, or I'll just finish with you in here with me" she told him, a devilish smirk on her face. She noticed the way his eyes shifted quickly to the tie on her robe and back

"I'm going to call Matt" he threatened, pulling out his phone

"And tell him what? You can't control a sixteen year old girl because she doesn't take you seriously?" She laughed waving her hand at him "Go ahead."

Jeff was really fighting the urge to shake the hell out of her "You're not going."

"Want to bet?" She asked, untying the knot on the robe. The cloth slipped from her shoulders

Jeff's eyes went wide as she revealed herself to him. His traitorous eyes took :in her lethal curves. From her long shapely legs to her breasts threatening to break free from her lacey black bra. When had she developed so quickly? Last time he checked, she was as flat as a board and now... Now she looked like a full blown woman.

He became aware that he was starting when she spoke

"See something you like Nero?"

The scowl returned to his face as he snapped out of it "You fucking wish"

The devilish smirk returned to her face as she advanced towards him. He wasn't going to leave willingly. She had to use force. Fortunately, she knew just how to fuck with him

Jeff backed away. What the hell was she doing? She didn't stop until she was invading his personal space, so close that Jeff could smell her Vanilla body wash

"Maybe I do Jeff." she said "I've always been curious about how you are in bed. Maybe I want find out." Boldly, she placed her hands on his chest as she pressed her half naked body flush against his, not missing the way the vein in the side of his neck pulsed "Maybe I want to let you fuck me senseless, until I scream for mercy. Whichever comes first"

Jeff smirked "Like I said. You wouldn't know what to do with a real man."

"Maybe. I guess you won't know until you make a move." she whispered into his ear, feeding off the uncomfortable look that crossed his face "But until then, get the _hell_ out of my room so I can get dressed."

Jeff hadn't realized that the little witch had somehow backed him out of her room

She shot him a triumphant smile before slamming the door in his face

The little slut. How had he not realized that she was toying with him and better yet, why had he fallen for it? She really was a little temptress. There was going to be a lot of men who were going to be locked away before her eighteenth birthday if she kept this up.

Harley smirked as she turned the lock on her door for good measure. Jeff was easier to manipulate than she had thought

"Don't fucking leave your little ass out of this house Harleen. I mean it!" he shouted from the other side of the door

She only rolled her eyes "Fuck off Jeff!" she yelled back

Jeff pulled his phone out and dialed Matt's number. He wasn't going to get all bend out of shape over the little bitch. She was his brother's problem, so he was going to let _him_ deal with her. He put in on speaker so she could hear that he was actually calling him

"You pussy, you're really calling him?" Harley laughed, stepping into her dress. She grinned when Matt's voicemail picked up

"Call me back when you get this." she heard Jeff growled into the reciever before hanging up

Harley's phone beeped, signaling a text from Georgie

_I'm outside_

_xG_

_On my way out. jeff is giving me shit. Gonna come out threw the window. Be ready to pull off_

_xH_

She grabbed her heels and purse before turning towards her bedroom window. She was on the second floor, but it didn't matter. She had to use the window for a quick exit or entrance plenty of times. Tossing her purse and shoes down to the ground below, she decended down the side of the house. She made it down smoothly even in her tight pink dress and ran down the mouth of the driveway, where Georgie was waiting. She opened the door, greeted by the smell of cigarette smoke and blasting music

"Ready to party?" Georgia asked., passing her the cigarette. She wore tight little dress that was a red strapless bralet at the top and black at the bottom, showing off her amazing bust, her red hair pin straight

"Let's get the hell out of here." she said, taking a long drag. Finally she was out of her prison for the weekend and away from Jeff. Now it was time to let loose. And she planned on doing just that

* * *

_Harley is trouble with a capital T. How do you guys feel about this? Leave me a review. If they're positive, I'll continue. I also realived that this is going to be a little longer than three chapters. Yay or Nay?_


End file.
